villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saxton Hale
Saxton Hale is an antagonist featured in Team Fortress 2. Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, president, and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. Initially considered as the sixth richest man in America, Saxton Hale rose to become fourth by increasing his wealth further beyond fifth and eliminated the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. In fact, most kids sleep with a teddy bear at night, but Saxton Hale sleeps with an actual bear that he tamed while in the Brazilian Jungles. His identifying features include a mustache, rippling muscles, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". Saxton is the most current male of the Hale family to take up the reins of Mann Co. since Zepheniah Mann left its ownership to loyal aide and tracker Barnabas Hale in his last will and testament. His boisterous presence is felt in all areas of the company, from the slogan "We sell products and get in fights" to Gorilla Wrestling Fridays – his attempt at employee morale building. He also fills out customer forms with tick-boxes to either intimidate any product-thieving rivals or commend new inventors submitting a new product idea to him. His inspiring image is also featured on numerous Mann Co. catalogs and promotional materials. He is known (and feared) for his belief in handling customer service issues personally, with his official policy being: "If you aren't 100% satisfied with our product line, you can take it up with me!" Depicted most commonly as an antihero of the Team Fortress 2 universe, he is often called upon for jobs involving brute force. The community has granted him his own game mode in Team Fortress 2 mentioned as "VS. Saxton Hale" or "Saxton Hale Arena", in which one player controls the overpowered Saxton Hale and fights the rest of the players on the server with his fatal fists. Skills Saxton Hale possesses immense physical strength, and can single-handedly kill anything with his bare fists. In the Jungle Inferno official video, he had managed to kill off the only species of yeti with a set of powerful punches with his bare fists. Gallery tf2-yeti-park.jpg|Saxton Hale in Jungle Inferno TF2 Jungle Inferno update.jpg|Saxton Hale with Scout Team-Fortress-2-1.jpg|Saxton giving a thumbs up Saxton_Hale_Portrait.png|Saxton's portrait 5689fbe4c93d8.jpg|Saxton's original model Saxton_Hale_Jump.png|Saxton HAAAAAAALE! 6be.png|"I'm gonna have sexual thoughts about that." saxtonhale.jpg|Saxton about to fight Saxtonhalepropertydamage.png|''PROPERTY DAMAGE!'' Saxtonvssteve.png|Saxton Hale fighting the manager (presumably Steve Jaws) cause he denied Hale's offer to purchase the store. Videos Jungle Inferno Trivia *He has his own action comic series, starting with 'Saxton Hale's Mail Storm'. It is known to have at least 55 issues. *His hat is lined with crocodile teeth, similar to Crocodile Dundee. *He runs a Girl Scout troop called the Saxtonettes. *His name is an anagram for "Hot Anal Sex". *One of his greatest achievement is buying England, but he doesn't consider it important. *He claims to have invented the high five. *His chest hair has been shown in the shape of a Christmas tree during events. *He once tried to buy Apple, but Steve Jobs declined and the two presumably got into a fistfight. *He grew his mustache before he was 1 year old. *He is similar to Chuck Norris. *In the Jungle Inferno trailer, he is voiced by J.B Blanc. Navigation Saxton Hale in Heroes Wiki Category:Businessmen Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Game Bosses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Fighters Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vandals Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Internet Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Master of Hero